Forgotten
by Dauntless selected
Summary: Maxon and America were best friends since the first grade. The summer after the eighth grade America's father gets a new job in LA. That meant that America had to leave everyone and everything. Three years later she goes back to Carolina and the highschool she was to attend with her friends and Maxon. But what she doesn't know is that Maxon had an accident and lost his memory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*** Prologue***

It was the summer we both couldn't forget. It was the summer when I left. Our friends were too sad to come over to say bye, so only Maxon came. I had just finished packing my luggage while Maxon helped around loading the truck. Memories flooded my mind that day. When we met in the first grade to the time he confessed to me about the beatings he would receive from his father and to the time we all went on vacation together. I tried to make sure the tears wouldn't spill when he entered my room.

"The opportunity to live in my basement is still open dear," Maxon joked. I put my luggage on the floor to put in the car later. "I'll feed you and bathe you myself...well not the bathing part of course but I'll feed you!" I sat on my bare mattress. He walked over and sat beside me.

"I feel like your making me your own pet." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Yeah. I just don't want you to leave, so that's why I'm saying that you should live in my basement." I leaned into him.

"You dad would never approve. He doesn't even approve of us seeing each other." I said. His father said I was a delinquent, although I've never done anything bad. I think it's because he is in the government and has money and I am just middle class. Maxon put his strong arms around me. Arms that I could never forget. Arms that had helped me through the ups and downs. Arms that held me in the night when I would have nightmares.

"I agree Ames but look where we are now...together." He said with a smirk. Then I heard "Ames 10 minuets!" it was obviously my father. Maxon shifted a bit and grabbed my guitar in the far corner.

"You mean together for the next ten minuets Maxon, so amuse me." I joked.

"I hope you like it because it took awhile to write." He said with a proud smile. I would teach him how to write music sometimes. He finished tuning the guitar and sang

"Yeah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can't believe you're packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye

Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind

Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love" His voice was like an angel, soft and gentle. Then again his personality was like that. I felt the tears come and didn't try to stop them.

"That was amazing Max." He walked over to me, guitar in hand, and held me. I cried and let it all out. He took something from his pocket. A piece of paper, more like a napkin, but with writing on it.

"Those are the lyrics. So you can remember me..." I hugged him tightly.

"First of all I could never forget about you Max. And second of all, did you seriously write a heart felt song on a napkin!" I said in disbelief but also laughing.

"Well I was bored and hungry and couldn't find paper." He whined.

"You couldn't find paper in that mansion of yours?" I said with another laugh.

"Nope. Mostly because I was lazy and the maids were busy and I didn't want to disturb them." He gave me a goofy smile. "Ames we have to go!" My dad yelled.

"I'm coming!" I say. I turned to face Maxon when his lips smashed into mine. I didn't want that moment to end, at least until we had to part for a breath. Maxon got up.

" I had to do that at least once." Is all he said. He was about to walk away until I grabbed his hand and turned him around, only to kiss him again.

"Ames!" I hear little May's voice. We part and hug.

"I'm going to wait for you Ames." Maxon said.

"Please don't say that. I may not be back at all Max!" I felt a tear go down.

"Then I'll see you in Los Angeles after I finish university!" Maxon said with a hopeful smile.

"Your dad wont let you. And maybe I will come back to Carolina soon." I said. After our goodbyes I was in the car thinking and hoping...will I ever come back?

* * *

And now I feel the plane landing and the lady saying, " Welcome passengers to Carolina. We hope you all enjoyed your flight." School starts in a week. I will be in grade 11 and will be going to the same highschool me and Maxon and our friends were to be going to. I have hope.

**Please review! I hope you all liked it!**

**- Dauntless!**


	2. School

Forgotten ch.2

**The One is out!  
Thanks for all those awesome reviews!**

**dakotamo: *Blushes* hehe! I loved you review! :D Like seriously thanks so much!**

**you're my path: Well of course! :D**

**Majorbooknerd: Wait no more! Lol!**

**Prnamber3903: Lol thanks! and oki I update ;)**

**Guest mih: Yeah I haven't read them in a while too! :D and yeah, here is another update!**

**luv2read4reading:glad you do! Thanks!**

**-present-**

I finish up unpacking my things for my room, I haven't been out much these past weeks because I want to wait until school starts tomorrow to surprise everyone. I know Maxon will be happy to see me. I look at my alarm, it says 9:00pm. I am exhausted, so I decide to say goodnight to everyone. I walk into May's room, she is fixing her dolls and little plush toys on the window ledge.

"Hey there kiddo." She turns around to see me.

"Hi Ames!" She runs into my arms. I crouch down to hug her.

"Are you excited to see Maxon tomorrow!?" She says practically jumping up and down.

"Yes I am. You also seem excited." She blushes. She has always had a little crush on Maxon, when Maxon found out he thought it was cute.

"Well...yes! I haven't seen him in ages Ames!" She puts her hands up in the air and sighs.

"Don't worry the second I see him he will probably asking of you mostly!" I say laughing.

"I hope he comes over tomorrow!" May says. I fix her red hair.

"Me to. Now kiddo, you better get going to bed because you must be exhausted from unpacking." She nods her head.

"Yes, are we finally done?" She asks.

"Yeah, now let's get you ready for bed shall we?" I help her into her little pink pajamas and tuck her in bed.

"Goodnight Ames." She says. I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight May bear." I turn the lights off and go to the living room to say goodnight to my parents.

"Hey there kitten." My dad says. I kiss his cheek and then my mother's cheek.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I have a big day tomorrow." They smile at me.

"Yes you do kitten, goodnight." I hug them both and go to check on Gerad. I walk into his room to find him fast asleep. I quickly kiss his forehead and go to my room. I have my uniform on the side of my bed, gray pants and a royal blue short-sleeved shirt. My backpack is by my door. I slip I to my pajamas and get into bed.

-page break-

I walk up to the school. I breathe in the morning Carolina air, sweet just like I remembered it to be. I suddenly see Marlee walking in with Zeke, Kriss,Bre, Carter, and Tate. I smile and run over to them. Once the walk inside I walk inside.

"Miss me guys!?" I yell. They all turn around and gasp. Some of the girls start to cry. I start to cry too.

"America!" They all yell as they rush towards me and hug me.

"We missed you so much!" Tate says.

"I missed you guys so much too. But um...this is too tight." I say and they start to laugh and let go of me. I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Ames since you're back there is something you should know." Kriss says, I look to my right and see Maxon walking in. I squeal.

"Ames no!" Zeke yells. I ignore him and hug Maxon as tight as I can.

"Um who are you?" He says. I gasp and step away from him.

"Maxon?" I whisper.

"Um...yes?" He says clueless. I stare at him thinking that this must be a joke.

"What's going on?" I ask Carter as the walk towards to me. Maxon and Zeke hug and say hi as well as the others. I just stare. Carter puts an arm around me.

"Sorry Maxon she thought you were someone else." Carter says, I look at him confused but Cater just whispers "play along Ames we'll explain later."

"It's fine, I should get to class. Bye guys." Maxon rushes away and I just stare at him not getting what is going on. Bre takes my arm.

"Way to make a fool of yourself Ames." Bre whispers with a laugh. I roll my eyes.

"That's not funny! Whats going on!?" I put my hands on my hips.

"America...he doesn't remember you..." Kriss' voice trails off. I look at her.

"Yes I can see that! But why!?" She sighs.

"Last summer Maxon was in a car accident...he was in a terrible condition that he lost most of his memory. It was mostly just names and people though. That's why he forgot you...because he doesn't even know you exist now." Marlee carefully explains. Suddenly feel my knees get shaky.

"So your friendship with him had to start over?" I ask.

"Yes. Ames you have to be patient. I doubt he will remember what you two had before. In fact you might as well start over with him again." Zeke says. I look down at my shoes.

"Start over?" I mumble...can I seriously just start over with him?

"Ames we all had to start over with him too...it took a while but at least he knows we're all friends with him. Once he gets to know you he will want to be you're friend." Bre says.

"Yeah I guess. Is there anything else I should know?" I ask them. They exchange looks, which makes me worried. "Guys just tell me!"

"Maxon is dating Celeste!" They say together. I gasp.

"nonononononono! That has to be a joke! Maxon never like her! He knew that she was the mean one!" I say.

**Hehe there you go! You guys can follow me on instagram at Carolinaboardinghigh I will be posting teasers for this fanfic too. So what did you guys think? Review!**

**-Dauntless!**


	3. School prt 2

Forgotten Ch.3

**Thanks for all your reviews guys!**

**Swimchick: Haha! Yeah it hurt to write those last sentences. Thanks.**

**Prnamber3909: -nervously laughs- haha...yeah it was the computer...ok so it wasnt the computer I really wrote that...Maxon is really dating Celeste...lol!**

**Guest mih: Lol yeah Celeste!**

**Missychapman12: I am keeping that a secret. Haha!**

**Maxon's POV**

I hurry off to my first class, science, I am earlier then I had hoped to be. I feel a headache coming on, so I settle into a seat in the back and settle my chin into the palm of my hand and try to relax. My thoughts are only on the girl who hugged me, she acted as if she has known me forever, her actions and her attitude towards me made me feel like that. I don't recall ever meeting her, I would've remembered. Although Zeke and everyone seem to know her, when Carter put his arm around her confirmed it. I see Celeste walk in, with a smile on her beautiful face. Trailing behind her is the redhead from this morning with Tate and Zeke, they are talking and laughing as if they have known each other for years. Zeke sits beside me. I have Celeste to my right and Zeke to my left. Between Zeke and Tate is the redhead.

"Are you okay Max? You seem a bit pale." Zeke says. I notice the redhead's face go sad, and I wonder why.

"I'm fine, my head is just bugging me." I wave him off but he gives me an uncertain look.

"Okay. If you feel worse you should go see a nurse." I give him a nod and turn to Celeste, she is taking her books out of her bag.

**America's POV.**

I brace myself for a boring class. I keep seeing Maxon sneaking looks at Celeste. She is oblivious to his admiration for her, or so it seems. Just knowing that Maxon isn't feeling so well makes me worried like crazy. I decide to just pay attention to the teacher.

**-page break-**

I walk with Marlee and Kriss to lunch. They are full of questions for me.

"How was Los Angeles?" Kriss asked. I smile remembering the beautiful streets and buildings and people.

"It was beautiful." I simply say.

"Did you meet anyone?" Marlee asks. She fives me a look when she says 'meet' she is obviously asking if I had a boyfriend there.

"Well yes, his name was Aspen. It didn't work out." I give them a look to not touch that topic.

"I see. You have no idea how much we missed you Ames!" Kriss says. I laugh as we make our way to the center table, where they say they always sit.

"I think I have an idea since you guys keep telling me that every five minuets." They laugh and the guys and Tate come sit with us. Everyone is seated. Maxon and Celeste aren't here. That's when I notice that there is only one spot left.

"I should sit somewhere else." I say to them, they look at me.

"Don't worry Ames! Celeste sits with her group of friends half the time. Just eat and don't worry about her." Tate says with a warm smile. I give them a nod and proceed to my sandwich. Then I see Celeste and Maxon walk in, holding hands. It takes everything to not roll my eyes at them. Celeste, instead of going to her table, sees me and walks with Maxon to our table. Maxon takes the free spot next to Carter. Celeste looks at me.

"Oh my! America? I can't believe your back!" She says. When she says my name I see Maxon hold his head. I look from her to him.

"Yeah I came back a couple of weeks ago...Maxon are you alright?" everyone turns to him and he quickly puts his hand down.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine...your name is America right?" I give him a nod. He is about to ask me something else but Celeste is faster.

"Anyways, Ames I believe that is my spot." There is a hint of anger in her voice. Her attitude clearly hasn't changed since grade 8. Zeke looks taken back a bit.

"That's not your spot Celeste." He says obviously mad at her.

"Yeah it is! I ALWAYS sit there." She says innocent. Tate rolls her eyes.

"You always sit with your friends. Why is it that because America is back you want to sit here?" After that is a whole argument between them. I see Maxon doing a facepalm. I stand from my seat.

"Guys!" I yell over their voices. They stop, but they stare at Celeste in anger.

"Fine!" Celeste says as she turns and goes to her table. I sigh. She is obviously going to get me back after today.

"You know you guys didn't have to fight about it. I would've sat somewhere else." I say not meeting any of their eyes. I notice that Maxon hasn't said much in her defense.

"Sorry Ames." They all mumble.

"It's fine. I'm sorry Maxon for causing a fight." He looks up from his lunch.

"Don't worry they always fight." I try to hide my smile from this.

"Oh, but I'm sorry...again." He gives me a smile and waves my apology off. Like he use to.

"So you're new?" He asks me.

"Yes..." I am not sure if I should say that I am back...like that I've been here before.

"Well you make friends really fast." He says to himself. I am about to say something but Bre beats me to it.

"Well she is new to the school but we've known her for a while...since the first grade actually." Maxon holds his head again.

"That's nice. If you will all excuse me I'm going to the nurses office, Zeke come with me?" Zeke,looking shocked and worried, nods his head and quickly helps Maxon out of the lunch room.

"Why is his head hurting?" I ask, not taking my eyes of them.

"It must be because of you." Kriss says lightly. I turn to her in confusion.

"The memories...of you two. They are probably still there, that must be why his head is hurting." I am shocked at her words. Could there possibly be a chance that he could remember me?

"Kriss that is highly unlikely! Although, it also makes sense," Marlee stares into space for a second, "OMG! Remember when we saw Maxon?! His head would hurt! That is probably because we were part of his past! But when he meets someone who isn't he is fine! Him meeting Ames caused his head to hurt because she was a part of his past." I run over her words again in again. Carter is the first to speak up.

"You might be onto something Mar. I bet it would just last a little and then go." His last word are directed to me. Tate puts a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"They have a point Ames. Don't worry about it, Okay?"

"Okay." They can see worried written on my face. "I just hate to see him suffer." I mumble.

"We do to Ames, but everything will be fine. You two will be the best of friends by the end of the month!" Bre says with a smile. I smile.

"Well I guess." I hear the bell ring and I grab my bag and we go to our classes.

-page break-

I walk into my house throwing my backpack beside the door.

"America, dear is that you?" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me!" I yell. Then I hear May running. She runs up to me, disappointed.

"Where's Maxon?" She says sad. How do I explain this to a 7 year old?

**Review please! Sorry I didn't get to update sooner! I had pile after pile of homework and I was reading The One!**

**-Dauntless!**


	4. May

Forgotten Ch. 4

**Thanks for all you great reviews! And sorry for not updating in a while! Been super busy!**

**OMG! I don't know if I twisted my ankle! Because it hurts when I walk and my foot is like sideways kinda! Like o.o! I told my friend and we were sitting around and my legs we stretched out and I'm like "See Sandra! The left is straight and the right is...weird!" Then she was like "I'm gonna twist it back in place okay!" Well in the end I didn't let her. So I might go to the doctors soon. Lol just a little highlight of my day.**

**Instagram: Carolinaboardinghighofficial  
(I'll post little teasers for this story too )**

**Prnamber: Smile girl! It'll get better between them xD**

**Luv2read4reading: haha!**

**Guest mih: I will explain that in this chapter. Sorry for not updating! :)**

**Missychapman12: I will do half Maxon and half America. I will make a full Maxon pov soon though!**

**The Selection Fangirl: Awe thanks!**

**Missmya: oh my God! It was amazing! xD I finished it in two days though, I didn't want to finish it! Lol!**

**Amazing girls: You are too kind! I am so happy you like them!**

**Brea: -bushes- Thanks so much! I glad you like them!**

**Maxon's POV. -In The Nurse's Office-**

"Hey there Maxon and Zeke. It's the first day of school and you both are already in here?" Nurse Sandra asks us with a friendly smile. Shes been seeing me or one of the guys at least once a week with cuts or an injury after playing football, soccer, basketball, or baseball.

"Haha. Actually it's Maxon, his head is hurting. I suggest me and him skip fifth period so he can sleep." Zeke says with a toothy grin. My head is pounding.

"You and him?" Sandra asks him with a little laugh. I try to not clench my head.

"Well whose going to watch him sleep?" Zeke says as if it were obvious.

"Zeke it's the first day of school! Go to class and I'll give you a late slip. Maxon go take a bed and take a nap. If it get's any worse than I'll call up your mother alright?" I am glad she didn't say my father. I give Zeke a slap on the back and make my way to a nearby bed and lay down. I slowly fall asleep.

**-page break-**

By sixth period I was fine and was given a slip. This happens almost every time I met someone. I've heard my friends say someone from my past...whatever that means. Although I don't really remember much after last summer. When I met Celeste during that summer she was kind and my head hurt sometimes when I was with her. When I met Kriss and everyone my head would hurt. And now that America is here my head is hurting again. At this point I am use to it. I guess it hurts every time I meet someone I use to know so well.

**-America's POV.-**

How do I tell May that he lost his memory?

"Ames?" May says sweetly.

"He couldn't make it..." I say slowly, trying to choose my words carefully.

"Oh! Well is he coming tomorrow!?" She says excited. I smile and take her hand.

"Want to talk about it in my room?" She nods vigorously and we go to my room. I seat her on my bed and sit next to her.

"May...Maxon might not be visiting." I say. She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean Ames?" I look down at her.

"Last summer Maxon had an accident-" she cuts me off.

"He peed his pants!" She starts to laugh. I laugh and compose myself.

"No, not really. He had a car accident. In that accident he lost his memory." She looks at me than at her feet, which are dangling off the bed.

"Lost his memory? As in he doesn't remember me anymore?" She looks as if she is on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I found out just today. You should've seen the fool I made of myself this morning!" She giggles.

"What happened?" I smile.

"Well after I saw Kriss, Marlee, Zeke, Bre, Tate, and Carter. I saw Maxon walking in and I ran and hugged him. He was scared and shocked!" May laughs but then turns serious.

"So he doesn't remember you too?" She asks me.

"He didn't remember anything or anyone after the accident. I have to start my friendship with him again. I'm sorry May but if he does end up coming over somehow, don't worry if his head starts to hurt. It happens when he meet someone from his past." She gives me a reassuring smile and nod.

"Sure Ames! But I really do miss him!" I hug her.

"I miss him too."

**-page break- **

At dinner I decided to explain everything to my parents. They are understanding and comfort me. After I finish cleaning the table the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask as I pick up.

"Ames. It's Marlee. We just want to know if you wanna hangout today?" She asks me.

"What do you mean by we?" I ask.

"Well who do you think? Me, Maxon, Carter and everyone. Duh!" I laugh.

"Yeah I guess. I don't have any work anyways."

"Great! We'll meet you at the park!" And with that she hangs up on me. I walk over to my mom.

"Hey mom is it okay if I go to the park and meet up with Marlee and everyone?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. She smiles.

"Sure but you have to bring May with you and I will stay here with Gerad." I smile and nod. And I see May running into the kitchen.

"Yay! I'm going to see everyone again!" She yells.

"Yeah! Just go get ready we're leaving in ten minuets okay?"

"Okay!" And she runs to her room.

**- Dauntless**


	5. The Park

**Forgotten Ch.5**

**o.o For the first time in forever I don't have homework! yay! omg you guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! Like I went blank o.o!**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews.**

**Coolgal21(Guest): Awee! Thanks! I did update CBH the other night ;)**

**Maxerica(Guest): Thanks so much!**

**Guest mih: Lol! Thanks.**

**Berryyy: Thanks alot! :)**

**Kieracass1fan(guest): sorry I couldn't do it this weekend! I was super busy! Thanks though!**

**Missychapman12: haha! Yes, yes I had to! :D and all those questions will be answered in this chapter. :)**

**America's POV**

May can hardly keep her excitement. I take her hand as we walk outside.

"May calm down. You look like you're on a surgar rush or something." I say with a giggle. She sighs and tries to calm down.

"Sorry I just excited! Wait! So is it okay if I hug Maxon or not?" I think that over for a couple of seconds. Will he even be there?

"Well if his arms are open for you then I guess so. Just don't be too foward." I say with a wink. She laughs.

"Ames I don't have a huge crush on him anymore." She says but she is lying, I can see it in her eyes.

"Yeah right." I say sarcastically. She laughs and sighs as we walk.

**-page break-**

"OMG MAY!" The girls scream. The guys turn to find us walking. May runs up to them, leaving me behind. They all give her a nice big group hug, well everyone except Maxon.

"Don't kill my sister guys!" I say as I walk up to them.

"Too late Ames!" Bre says as he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"I missed you guys so much!" May screams with a grin from ear to ear.

"We missed you too May Bear! We missed you more than your sister!" Kriss says laughing. Maxon walks beside me and I see May's smile dissapear.

"Is that your sister?" He asks me while staring at May.

"Yeah she is." And with only those three words Maxon faints and falls to the ground.

"Maxon!" May screams. Bre quickly puts her down. I crouch down beside him, I hold his head up.

"Tate pass the water!" Carter asks. Tate rushes to get a cold water bottle out of her bag. She passes it to Carter and he crouches down beside me. May just looks at Maxon, shocked. Carter pours some cold water on her head and face, getting some water on my pants in the process. Zeke and Bre pick him up and place him on the stone bench. They act as if they've done this before, have they? I have Maxon's head on my lap, he slowly begins to wake up.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" May says giggling. She is obviously trying to make him feel better. Maxon laughs, Kriss and everyone are surrounding him. He looks up at me and smiles. It quickly disappears and he sits up. He probably uncomfortable, he did just meet me today.

"Hey there May...right?" Maxon asks, making sure.

"Yes." she answers.

"Why don't we go to the playground May?" Zeke asks, May and Zeke had an unbreakable bond since she was 1. Everyone agrees and we all run to the swing sets, Carter and the Bre are the first ones there.

We get on our own swings, like we did when we were little. I am between Maxon and Kriss. Zeke has May on his lap as they swing. We spend the next half an hour either catching up or talking about random things.

"We should play something!" May says excited.

"What should we play May bear?" Kriss asks with a giggle.

"OH!...I don't know." she says disappointed.

"Why not...Marco polo?" Carter asks.

"NOT IT!" we all yell.

"Not it!" Bre says last, "Sh..I mean shame that I was picked!" Bre tries to cover up that he was about to swear in front of May. We all laugh.

"Okay everyone run!" Tate yells as she takes May's hand.

"Ten...nine..." Bre starts to count down. I run towards the slides and hide behind one. I turn around and face Maxon.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." He says politely. I smile.

"It's fine, I will go find another spot to hide." I turn to go when he grabs me by the arm and turns me around.

"It's fine I didn't say that I didn't want you here now did I?" he says with a laugh.

"MARCO!" Bre yells.

"POLO!" we yell along with the others. I face Maxon again.

"So what you're saying is that were teaming up?" I ask with a laugh. He smiles.

"Yeah." He says with a smirk.

"MARCO!" Bre yells again, he doesn't sound close.

"POLO!" we yell again. Suddenly we hear,

"Got you KRISSY BOO!" Me and Maxon start to laugh.

"The best place would probably above the monkey bars. Kriss cant climb above them." Maxon says as he studies the distance from here to Kris and to the monkey bars.

"I think that's the best plan so far. Should we go left or right?" I ask. Maxon looks around at everyone running around.

"Right, dear." he says, obviously not thinking.

"First of all I'm not your dear, and secondly lets run now before someone else thinks of it." Maxon starts to laugh at my remark.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asks between laughs.

"Sometimes, now lets go!" Me and Maxon run to the monkey bars. We climb on top of them and sit crossed legged there.

"MARCO?" Kriss yells.

"POLO!" we yell.

-page break-

After running around and yelling for two hours the sun starts to set and we start to say our goodbyes.

"Nice meeting you May." Maxon says as he hugs her. May squeals and giggles.

"See you later Ames!" They all say and give me a hug.

"See you at school tomorrow guys!" I say and I take May's hand.

"Bye America...or should I say dear since you like it so much?" Maxon teases.

"Call me dear one more time and you'll be kneed where the sun don't shine Maxon." I tease him. He puts his hands up in defence.

"Okay okay! I surrender. Bye America."

"Bye Maxon." I say. He walks off and turns around.

"DEAR!" he yells and I laugh. After today I think it's safe to say that we've gotten pretty close, even if he lost his memory about me starting over doesn't seem so hard now. Me and May walk home.

**~ Dauntless.**


	6. The Project Part 1

Forgotten Ch.6

**I got stuck in an elevator last weekend. I was laughing and my best friend was freaking out. Anyways sorry for such a long wait. Three weeks I believe. And I'm offically a graduate! And Fifa started! Yay!**

**Maxon's POV.**

"Thank you Joseph." I say to my driver as I get out of the car. I see Zeke, Carter, and Bre waiting for me by the doors.

"No problem Maxon. Have a good day." He says putting his shades on and turning to face me.

"You too, bye." And I close the door and run over to the guys. They tap their foot impatiently and jokingly.

"Finally your here!" Bre says. I laugh and we go inside.

"I can't believe it's finally Friday. We're done with our first week back at school!" Carter says proudly.

"And we didn't get into any trouble yet." Zeke adds sadly. I do a facepalm and laugh. Classic Zeke.

"Whatever guys. Hey, where are the girls?" I ask them looking around.

"Why do you want to know? You wanna see Ames?" Bre asks, teasing me. I push him to the locker next to him.

"Shut up. I was just asking. C'mon aren't you guys wondering too?" I say innocent. Bre brushes himself off and puts his thumbs back in his pockets.

"Haha I guess. But they are probably already in their classes." Carter says. I nod and make my way to my locker with the boys trailing behind me, talking about basketball tryouts later today, after school. Their lockers are by mine, so they walm off to their lockers. I grab my books and put them in my bag. I close my locker and see Celeste standing there.

"Hey there." I say to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi Maxy. Hurry, let's go to class." She says tiredly. I nod and grab my backpack from the floor and walk with Celeste to our first class.

We walk in and take a seat in the back. Once again Zeke is at my right and Celeste at my left, then America and Tate. America and Tate seem to be in a deep conversation about something so I decide to not say anything. I see our science teacher, Mrs. Delaurentiis, walk in.

"Good morning class! I've decided to give you all a project." she is interrupted by the groaning of everyone in the class and Zeke.

"But it's Friday! And the last day of the first week of school!" He whines. sighs and asks Zeke to calm down.

"Yes I'm very aware of that Zeke. But that doesn't mean I'm forbidden to give you work right?" She asks Zeke.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go on Mrs.D." He says, clearly, annoyed. I stifle a laugh and listen as she goes on.

"I will pair you up. This project is small so it's due Tuesday, okay? You and your partner must create a plant or animal cell. You may use any materials like foam balls, straw, paint., anything. Just no food. Just use your imagination and label the parts of the cell. Now onto the partners. Zeke your with Tate."

"Yes!" Zeke says happily. Tate does a facepalm and laughs. goes on.

"Maxon is with America. Celeste is with John." I smile and turn my head to America. She turns to face me too and giggles. I then hear Celeste give a cry of frustration.

"Ugh! That's not fair!" She says to the teacher.

"Celeste I am not changing the names just because you don't want to be with you partner. You need to learn to cooperate and interact with different people." Celeste still pouts and turns to me.

"But Maxon doesn't want to be with his partner! Me and him can be partners and John and America can be partners!" I am taken back by this and shake my head at her childness.

"Maxon is this true?" My teacher asks me.

"No it isn't. I'm fine with my partner." I calmly say. Although I don't want to look foolish again and faint in front of America, I despise looking foolish in front of people. Celeste rolls her eyes and groans.

"Celeste it's just one project. Lets just get it over with okay?"

"Okay." She says.

**-page break- _(Lunch)_**

"Should we start on the project today?" I ask America.

"Yeah. Um...my place or yours?" I think it over. My father should be working all day since its friday. So it will only be my mother at home.

"Mine will be fine. If that's okay with you?" She nods happily and proceeds with her sandwich.

"So hows Celeste? She looked pretty annoyed this morning." Tate asks.

"Yeah she is fine now. I talked to her already."

**-page break- _( after school at Maxon's house.)_**

I pace my room as I wait for America to come. I pace when I'm nervous...why am I nervous? She is just another girl. A friend. A ring breaks my train of thought.

"I'll get it!" I yell out. I run out of my room and jump on the railing of the stairs and slide down. A skill I've finally mastered perfectly. One of my maids, Lucy, appears and walks to the door. I jump off and run to her.

"Lucy! Dont worry I've got it. Thanks." She smiles and nods and goes back to the kitchen. I straighten my navy blue shirt and put my hand on the door and open it.

"Hey Ames." I say calmly. She smiles.

"Hey Maxon. May I come in?" She asks. I laugh and gesture my hand for her to come in.

"Yeah." We walk to the living room and we sit down. She takes out her science binder and shows me her notes.

"So for the cell project I want to know which one we cell we are going to do. Do you want to do a plant or animal cell?" She asks me.

"Well which one is easier?" I ask her with a goofy smile. She giggles and plays with her pen for a second.

"I think they are both easy. Let's just do the plant. But we need supplies first." I agree and that's when Lucy walks in.

"Hello Miss would you two like anything to drink? Or snack on?" She says as she walks in. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees us, well when she sees America.

"Miss. Singer?" She says gingerly. America squeals and runs up to Lucy to give her a big bear hug. I suddenly feel weird, almost uncomfortable, but I do want to know how they know each other.

"It's been so long Miss!" Lucy says gleefully. America releases her as she gives her a nod in agreement.

"I see you two know each other?" I ask standing and walking over to them.

"Oh! Um yes she was an old friend of mine." America says, sounding like she's trying to cover up something. I smile at them but remember the task at hand.

"Well I'm glad. But if you can excuse us Lucy but we have to buy some things for our project." I say and grab my leather jacket off the couch.

"Sure thing. Should I say just that if your mother asks?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yes, and that I shouldnt be gone long...then again with her you may never know." I joke and point to America. Lucy and America. Both laugh. America slaps my thumb,that's pointing at her, down.

"Hey, I can't be that bad." America says with a bright smile.

"We'll see about that. Let's go shall we?" She nods and packs up her stuff and leaves it by the coffee table and grabs her jacket.

"We shall. It was nice seeing you agin Lucy." America says while giving her another hug.

**-page break- _(Walmart)_**

Joseph drops us off at Walmart and we walk in grabbing a cart by the entrance. We make small talk as we make our way to the crafts department. As we reach it she takes a sheet from her pocket.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a picture of the cell. My dad drew it, I was thinking that is should help us pick out the things we need to make this." She hands me the folded piece of paper. All the lines and little dots, every single detail is in there.

"He's a great artist America," I say, still admiring the drawing, then I see his name scribbled at the bottem side...I've seen it before. My head starts to feel weird.

**-Dauntless**


End file.
